without you
by choiharin
Summary: [chapter 1 update!] hunhan fanfiction. repost yang kemarin. full edit. cerita ini terinspirasi dari fans hunhan di fb. mereka galau stengah mati melihat hunhan yang begitu kacau. dan melihat daddy sehun yang kondisi nya tidak bisa di bilang "baik baik saja". mind to RnR? :3
1. Prolog

_cast: oh sehun,xi luhan,member exo_

_genre: sad,hurt,romance_

_hehehehe hellooo~_

_cerita ini terinspirasi dari foto foto moment hunhan yang ada di tl fb saya xDD dan melihat fans hunhan yang galau akhirnya inspirasi keluarrrrr /?_

_ini fanfic pertama saya semoga tidak mengecewakan :ccc_

_selamat membacaaaa~_

_dengerin lagu "s - without you" neeeee~_

* * *

><p><em>Without you<em>

_Pagi itu adalah pagi yang paling dibenci oleh sehun. pagi ketika ia menemukan luhannya tak lagi berada disampingnya. pagi ketika tak ada lagi luhannya yang akan menghapus kesedihannya. pagi ketika ia menemukan dirinya benar benar hampa bagaikan tak bernyawa._

_PRANGG_

_bunyi itu. bunyi yang berasal dari dapur. bunyi yang terdengar seperti pecahan gelas yang berganti menjadi serpihan serpihan kaca. seperti suasana hati sehun saat ini. hancur berkeping keping. bagaikan seluruh jiwanya sudah dibawa pergi entah kemana._

_Member exo yang sedang berada dialam mimpi masing masing terbangun karena suara pecahan yang berasal dari dapur._

_kyungsoo. orang pertama yang berlari kearah dapur dan menemukan sehun dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. ia tergeletak tak berdaya diubin dapur. mata sipitnya terbuka tetapi tak bercahaya dan malah terkesan seperti kosong._

_oh sehun seorang lead dancer grup exo yang sedang tenar beberapa tahun belakangan ini terlihat seperti mayat hidup. wajah tampannya terlihat pucat dan tirus. matanya yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan kini terlihat merah karena sering mengeluarkan air mata. lingkaran mata yang biasanya tidak terlalu terlihat kini sangat terlihat dan hitam. bibirnya yang ranum itu kini terlihat pucat. badannya yang kekar karena sering berolahraga itu kini terlihat sangat kurus bagai tak berdaging. ia terlihat seperti zombie._

_"ya tuhan sehunnie!" kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan. ia sangat terpukul melihat adik kesayangannya seperti mayat hidup. sehun yang dulu sangat kuat sekarang terlihat sangat lemah. untuk menopang dirinya sendiri saja ia tak sanggup apalagi membawa gelas kaca yang beratnya tak seberapa itu. ya tuhan.._

_"kai-ah!suho hyung!" teriak kyungsoo memilukan lalu membawa kepala sehun kepangkuannya_

_"ada apa__-__ya tuhan!"_

_"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kyungsoo-ya?!" _

_"hiks..m-mollayo hyung-ah" ucap kyungsoo terbata bata "a-awalnya hiks a-aku mendengar suara pecahan d-dari arah dapur hiks l-lalu s-sehunnie hiks hiks" tangis kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan tangisnya lagi melihat adik kesayangannya seperti ini._

_Suho menghela nafas frustasi. sedangkan kai mengatupkan bibirnya rapat rapat. tak sanggup berkata kata lagi. ia sangat merindukan sehun yang dulunya ceria dan sering mengatainya hitam. walaupun ia kesal tetapi ia rela di ejek seperti itu demi mendengar suara ceria sehun lagi._

_Sejak luhan pergi sehun seperti orang bisu. ia tak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun. yang ia lakukan hanya memandang bulan lalu menangis. ia selalu mendengar suara luhan dengan mp3nya lalu menangis dalam diam._

_ sehun jarang makan dan minum. jika tidak dipaksa oleh kyungsoo sambil menangis ia tak akan mau makan. jika ditanya apa yang ia inginkan ia hanya menjawab "luhan" setelah itu ia tidak berbicara apa apa lagi._

_Ia selalu berusaha untuk menghubungi luhan tetapi luhan tidak pernah menjawab terfonnya. bahkan email dan pesannya pun tak pernah dibalas._

_Sehun pasrah dan mencoba untuk menemui luhan. tetapi yang ia dapati adalah nihil. tak ada hasil. ia mencoba mencari tau alamat luhan tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang memberi tahu bahkan luhan sendiri tak pernah memberi tahunya._

_Dimalam hari ketika tidur ia terbayang akan wajah luhan yang tersenyum padanya lalu berkata "selamat malam" dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut._

_Kini pun ia terbayang akan wajah luhan yang tersenyum padanya lalu berkata "sehunniee~" dengan irama yang terdengar selembut lonceng angin musim panas. matanya pun mulai memanas._

_sehun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. akhirnya tangis itu pun pecah menjadi butiran air mata yang menetes satu persatu dari matanya tanpa mengeluarkan menangis dalam diam._

_Kyungsoo tak sanggup melihat sehun seperti ini. selalu menangis dalam diam tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun._

_"a-aku merindukan tawanya" akhirnya kai pun berbicara dengan airmata yang mengotori wajahnya. airmatanya tak mau berhenti barang setetes pun._

_"a-ak__–__u i-ing__–__in lu__–__han.." _

* * *

><p><em>mau lanjutan?reviewww <em>

_saya cuma mau liat apa tanggapan kalian hehe kalo banyak yang gasuka saya deleteee :v_


	2. Chapter 1

_teheheehehe~ so sorry ima have so many homework from collage -..-_

_and searching the newest hunhan moment from fb hahaha :v_

_kay then._

_**choi harin proudly present without you **_

_**happy reading all!**_

* * *

><p>Without you<p>

Chapter 1

Sinar matahari pagi itu tampak menerobos masuk kaca bening sebuah kamar yang bernuansa putih. kamar yang khas dengan bau obat obatan yang menyengat. Kamar yang sekarang di tempati seorang namja albino. Ia masih belum terjaga. Masih terhanyut dalam dunia mimpinya yang memabukkan.

Kini wajah tampannya tertutup oleh masker oksigen. Infus menancap dipermukaan tangannya yang kini bagai tulang yang hanya dilapisi oleh kulit. Badan kurusnya yang berbalut pakaian khas rumah sakit. mata hazelnya kini tertutup dan berhiaskan lingkaran mata yang hitam dan bengkak akibat tidak tidur karena terus menangis. _Ya_ _tuhan.. ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan_

Member exo. Kai dan tao menjaga sehun yang masih belum terjaga. Hyung mereka yang lain sedang menyiapkan keperluan dan administrasi sehun.

Mereka berdua mengamati sehun dalam diam. Tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa. Mereka tidak tega melihat sehun seperti ini.

Saat kepergian kris, sehun juga selalu menangis tetapi berkat luhan yang selalu berada disampingnya dan menghapus airmatanya ia kembali menjadi sehun yang ceria seperti biasanya.

Tetapi saat kepergian luhan, ia tak kuasa menahan tangis. Tangis itu tak bisa ia tahan lagi. saat kepergian kris ia masih bisa tegar karena adanya kehadiran luhan disisinya. Namun kini luhannya telah pergi. Meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kini takkan ada lagi tangan yang akan mengapus air matanya. Takkan ada lagi tangan yang akan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Takkan ada lagi tawa dan suara semerdu lonceng angin yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Takkan ada lagi yang merengek minta dibelikan bubble tea olehnya. Takkan ada lagi yang akan selalu ia genggam dengan erat. Takkan ada lagi yang mengucapkan "selamat pagi" dan "selamat malam" lalu mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Dan yang terparah luhan telah membawa separuh jiwanya pergi.

Perlahan dari sudut matanya menetes airmata yang makin lama makin membasahi bantal.

Kai dan tao yang melihat air mata sehun yang terus mengalir dan semakin deras pun panik. Mencoba membangunkan sehun. Tao menggungcangkan bahu sehun namun sehun tak kunjung membuka matanya. Mereka berdua mulai panik. Kai keluar untuk mencari dokter sedangkan tao masih mencoba membangunkan sehun.

"h-ha—n-ie.." suara itu. Suara sehun. Ia sudah sadar. Ia sudah terjaga. Mata hazelnya hanya terbuka separuh dan meneteskan airmata. Matanya memancarkan aura kerinduan. _Ya tuhan.. ia sangat merindukan luhannya_

"a-pa?k-katakan sekali lagi hun-ah!" ucap tao memastikan

Sehun mencoba menarik nafas dalam dalam "lu –han" dan nafasnya langsung tersengal

"dokter!dokter!" tao panik. Ia sangat panik melihat sehun seperti orang asma. Ia kelabakan meneriaki nama dokter dengan airmata yang bercucuran dari matanya.

Tak berapa lama dokter kim dan suster datang sambil berlari ke kamar sehun. Kai menyusul dibelakang dengan member exo lainnya

"dok!sehun!ada apa dengannya?!" ucap tao tak sabaran

Sehun terlihat menyedihkan. Nafasnya tersengal. Ia mencoba menarik nafas tetapi seluruh nafasnya telah dibawa pergi oleh luhan. air mata terus mengalir deras dari matanya. Bibirnya berunglang kali menggumamkan kata "hannie". Ia seperti sedang memuja. Memuja tanpa henti. Walaupun nafasnya tak kunjung teratur ia tetap menggumamkan nama itu.

Dokter kim menyuntikkan obat penenang pada sehun. Tak berapa lama nafasnya mulai teratur lalu matanya mulai terpejam. Ia tertidur. Layaknya seorang bayi tanpa dosa. Wajahnya begitu pucat.

"ia depresi" dokter kim menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap member exo "dan asam lambungnya naik. Apa ia jarang makan?" semua terdiam mendengar penuturan dokter kim Lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih

"sehun tidak mau makan dok. Bahkan kami sudah memaksanya... Sejak kepergian luhan hyung ia menjadi seperti ini" ujar suho sedih. Ia tak sanggup mengingat hari kepergian luhan. Hari dimana ia melihat kehancuran sehun. Sehunnya. Coret!adiknya.

_Flashback_

_Siang itu sehun sedang berjalan kaki dijalan raya sendirian. Ia ingin menjenguk luhan dirumah sakit karena ia sangat merindukan luhannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak bertemu. Bahkan luhan tidak bisa ikut konser karena kondisi badannya yang tidak memungkinkan._

_Ia merindukan genggaman tangan luhan. Tubuh kecil luhan yang pas di pelukannya. Bibir ranumnya yang menggoda. Ia sangat merindukan bagaimana rasanya mengecup bibir ranum kesayangannya itu. Leher seksi yang menggoda birahinya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana luhan medesahkan namanya saat ia menjilat dan mengecup leher seputih susu itu. Haahh sehun bisa gila jika membayangkan itu semua! Dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum bodoh mengingat kejadian dimana ia dan luhan melakukan this and that untuk pertama kalinya. Hahahaha sungguh menyenangkan._

_KRINGG KRINGG_

_Handphone sehun berdering. Ia mendengus kesal. Baru saja ia akan membayangkan bagaimana malamnya nanti dengan luhan sudah diganggu oleh suara dari benda kotak ini!menyebalkan!_

_Dengan kesal ia melihat nama siapa yang terpampang dilayar handphonenya. Dan tanpa sadar ia membelalakkan matanya yang sipit itu. _

_Apa ia tidak salah liat?IBU LUHAN MENELFONNYA! Tidak tidak!mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi tentang luhan makanya jadi teringat ibu luhan. Iya mungkin ia salah liat. _

_Sehun mengucek matanya sekali lagi lalu mencubit pipinya sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan. "ya tuhan.. ini bukan mimpi!mertua menelfon menantu!terima kasih tuhan!" sehun berteriak kesenangan dan melompat lompat layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat lolipop. Ckck tuan muda oh anda terlihat aneh._

_Ya tuhan!ia sampai lupa mengangkat telfonnya!hahaha sehun bodoh,gumamnya_

_"__y-yoboseyo?" ucap sehun gugup_

_"__ah.. yoboseyo sehun-ssi" jawab wanita paruh baya disebrang sana. Walaupun sudah tua suaranya masih terdengar sangat jernih._

_"__a-pa kabar ibu?apa__-__"_

_"__apa kau bisa tanpa luhan?"_

_Sehun tercengang. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?hahaha mungkin telinganya sedang bermasalah_

_"__apa sehun bisa tanpa luhan?" ibu luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. Kini sehun benar benar tidak salah dengar lagi. Tubuh sehun membeku. Mengapa ibu luhan bertanya seperti itu?. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dibenaknya._

_"__a-apa maksud ibu?" yang sehun dapatkan hanya helaan nafas panjang dari sebrang sana._

_"__i-ibu__— __"_

_"__luhan akan keluar dari exo dan pulang ke beijing" _

_Nafas sehun tercekat. Nyawanya seakan diambil paksa oleh malaikat numpang lewat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Mata hazelnya berkaca kaca mencoba menahan tangis._

_"__i-bu h-hanya ber-canda kan?"suara sehun mulai bergetar. Ini tidak mungkin! Ibu luhan hanya bercanda hahaha_ _Tidak mungkin luhan keluar dari exo!_ _ia sudah berjanji jika kita akan selalu bersama!,_ _batin sehun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Penelfon disebrang sana mengela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seakan tau apa yang akan ibu luhan ucapkan padanya, sehun jatuh terduduk diaspal dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah albinonya. _

_Dunianya seakan berhenti berputar. Isakannya makin keras. Nafasnya pun ikut tersengal. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa ia berdiri dan berlari menuju rumah sakit dimana luhan dirawat. Nafasnya tersengal ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar luhan. Luhannya sedang menunggu kedatangannya didalam ruangan kotak itu._

_Masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir ia membuka pintu kamar luhan. Luhan tampak duduk diatas ranjang putih khas rumah sakit. Luhannya tampak kurus. Pipinya yang dulu berisi kini sudah tirus. Badannya semakin kecil dan ringan. Tetapi ia masih tetap tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan sehun._

_"__sehun __- __eh?hunnie?"luhan kaget. Ia kaget karena sehun tiba tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Seakan luhan akan pergi meninggalkannya. memang akan meninggalkannya_

_"__h-hunnie?waeyo?ada apa?apa terjadi sesuatu?" ujar luhan bingung. Tentu saja luhan bingung. Biasanya saat menjenguknya sehun akan tersenyum lebar padanya dan langsung menyambar bibirnya. Namun sekarang sehun tampak berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Tidak ada senyum lebar dan kecupan manis dibibirnya melainkan pelukan yang sangat erat dan..tangisan?_

_Bahu sehun makin bergetar saat mendapat elusan lembut tangan luhan dikepalanya. Tuhan.. ia akan sangat merindunkan elusan tangan mungil ini!mengapa engkau begitu kejam tuhan!ia sangat membutuhkan luhan disampingnya sampai ajal menjemputnya!ia bahkan ragu jika luhan pergi ia masih bisa hidup atau tidak!_

_Luhan memilih untuk bungkam dan mengecup pucuk kepala sehun untuk menenangkannya. Tetapi bukannya makin tenang sehun malah makin terisak. Luhan semakin bingung. Ada apa dengan sehun?apa sesuatu terjadi?apa hal itu menyakiti sehun sampai sampai ia terisak sehebat ini?_

_"__j-jang-an per-gi__-__"_

_BRUKK_

_Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Seorang berbadan besar menggunakan pakaian serba hitam memukul tengkuk sehun hingga ia terjatuh kedalam pelukan luhan._

_"__sa-jangnim..?" _

_"__bawa dia" perintah seorang yang dipanggil 'sajangnim' pada seorang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. Dengan patuh seorang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu mengangkat tubuh sehun seperti mengangkat karung beras. lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan luhan. Kini hanya luhan dan 'sajangnim' yang berada diruangan serba putih itu._

_"__Mau kau bawa kemana sehun?!" teriak luhan marah. Mata rusanya memerah manahan tangis. Orang yang dipanggil 'sajangnim' itu hanya menyeringai jahat. Apa sebenarnya mau orang ini?! Ia menyuruh luhan untuk melakukan apapun yang ia perintahkan!seperti waktu itu, ia menyuruh luhan agar menuntut SM dan keluar dari exo!demi tuhan luhan terpaksa melakukan itu semua! Ia terpaksa agar member lainnya terkhusus sehun tidak mengalami nasib sepertinya! Tuhan! Ia sangat membenci seorang Kim Youngmin!_

_ "__tentu saja membawanya 'ke tempat yang seharusnya'" jawab sajangnim bernama Kim Youngmin itu masih dengan seringaian jahatnya. _

_Nafas luhan tercekat. Air matanya sudah mendesak ingin keluar tetapi dengan sekuat tenaga luhan menahannya agar tidak terlihat lemah!ia namja!namja tidak boleh lemah!_

_"__Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau perintahkan! Dan kau sudah berjanji jika aku keluar-"_

_"__Kau harus keluar hari ini atau sehun akan __**tamat**__" ancam youngmin tenang dengan menekankan kata 'tamat' lalu menyeringai jahat dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan putih itu._

_Bibir luhan terkatup rapat. Tak sanggup berkata kata. Ia bagai jatuh ke dalam jurang yang tak berujung. luhan terlalu banyak menanggung beban yang tak seharusnya ia tanggung. _

_Tanpa disadari air matanya sudah berlomba lomba membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Ia tak sanggup menahannya lagi. ia tak sanggup jika melihat sehun menderita. Ia harus pergi meninggalkan 'jiwanya' . Ia harus rela melepas sehun. Ia harus bisa melupakan sehun, batinnya miris_

_Dengan langkah tertatih ia mengganti baju rumah sakitnya dengan baju biasa dan mengambil koper yang sudah ia siapkan dibalik sofa. Ia sudah menyiapkan ini semua jauh jauh hari. Ia tau hari ini akan datang. Ia tau jika sehun akan membencinya setelah ini. Selama sehun tidak apa apa ia rela dibenci oleh sehun. Ia rela melihat sehun dengan orang lain asalkan sehun tidak menderita dan bahagia. Ia rela tersenyum walau hatinya menahan perih yang amat sangat. Ia rela melakukan semuanya demi sehun. Demi jiwanya. _

_Luhan terduduk dilantai lalu membuka isi kopernya yang lumayan padat. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengeluarkan sebuah album foto bewarna biru yang bertuliskan 'han for hun'. Tulisan itu diukir dengan indah. Dengan bunga sakura dan bunga kering yang menghiasi bagian depan album itu._

_Ia membuka album itu. Dihalaman pertama ia melihat foto mereka saat sedang berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Terlihat sehun sedang mengecup pipi luhan sambil memeluk pinggangnya dengan mesra dari belakang. Disamping foto itu tertulis 'hari ini adalah kencan pertama ku bersama luhan! sangat menyenangkan! Wo ai ni deer 3'. Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat. Mencoba menahan isakannya walau airmata sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya._

_Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar ia membuka halaman berikutnya dan sampai pada halaman tengah. kali ini terlihat tangan albino yang berusaha menggapainya dari jauh dengan memo yang bertuliskan 'jangan pernah menjauh han. Jika kau menjauh maka akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk menggapaimu'. Air mata kian membanjiri wajahnya. Kata katanya menyangkut ditenggorokan. Mencoba meminta maaf tetapi percuma. Ia takkan pernah bertemu sehun lagi._

_Luhan mencoba meredam isakannya dan membuka halaman terakhir album itu. Isakannya tak bisa ditahan ketika melihat foto terakhir itu. Disana terlihat sehun yang sedang memeluk luhan dengan posesif lalu mencium pucuk kepala luhan dengan sayang. 'hun akan selalu menjaga han. Hun dan han akan selalu bersama. Hun mencintai han. I love you until the end xi luhan' sebuah memo yang membuat luhan tak sanggup meredam isakannya lagi. ia meremas album itu kuat. Sungguh ia tak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan sehun_

_Isakan luhan makin terdengar menyakitkan. Siapa saja yang mendengar isakannya pasti akan ikut menangis. Seakan ia berbagi beban dengan orang yang mendengarkan isakannya. Seperti salah seorang yang mengintip dibalik pintu kamar mandi luhan saat ini. Ia ikut menangis mendengar isakan luhan. Leader kita, suho._

_Baru kali pertama ia melihat luhan menangis memilukan seperti sekarang ini. Luhan yang ia kenal adalah sesosok hyung yang sangat ceria. Jarang menangis. Ia selalu tertawa tanpa beban hidup yang menimpanya. Tetapi sekarang luhan tampak berbeda. Ia terlihat sangat rapuh. Ia tak menyangka jika luhan menanggung beban seberat ini. Batin suho seakan ikut menangis melihat luhan yang begitu rapuh. _

_Ya, ia melihat semuanya dari tadi. Dari awal kedatangan sehun sampai sekarang. Ia melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Saat sehun menangis dipelukan luhan. Saat sehun dibawa pergi oleh seorang berpakaian serba hitam itu. Saat youngmin mengancam luhan. Ia melihat semua kejadian itu dan dengan bodohnya ia hanya dapat berdiri dibalik pintu kamar mandi luhan seperti saat sekarang ini! Ia tak dapat melakukan apa apa!ia tak pantas disebut sebagai leader yang bertanggung jawab!seharusnya ia saja yang menanggung semua beban luhan!ia terlalu rapuh untuk menanggung ini semua tuhan!,batin suho frustasi_

_"__hiks hiks shi-xun wo ye ai ni" masih dengan isakannya yang memilukan luhan memeluk album biru itu dengan sangat erat. Seakan tak mau kehilangan benda berharga itu._

Flashback end

Semua member kecuali sehun dan suho tentunya membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia tak menyangka jika suho mengetahui kejadian dibalik keluarnya luhan dari exo.

Saat luhan memutuskan keluar dari exo suho hanya diam. Diam seolah tak tau apa apa. Seolah saat itu ia tak melihat apa apa. ia berlagak pura pura bodoh. seakan kejadian itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk belaka

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahu kami suho-ah?! Jika kau memberi tahukan semua ini dari awal kami bisa menghalangi luhan pergi!" Lay yang pertama kali meneriaki suho dengan aksen _khas changshanya._ ia menatap suho nanar. Seakan ia akan melubangi tubuh suho dengan tatapannya. Lay menghela nafas kasar lalu memilih untuk keluar dari pada ia menghajar suho saat itu juga

"a-aku tidak -"

"Tidak apa hyung?! kau hanya berdiam diri dibalik pintu dan tidak melakukan apa apa?!Aku kecewa padamu hyung! sungguh! " ujar kyungsoo lirih lalu berjalan keluar mengikuti lay

"Kau.. sudahlah" chen menghela nafas panjang lalu ia berjalan keluar untuk menyusul kyungsoo dan lay.

Member yang tersisa hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi. akhirnya sore itu diakhiri dengan keheningan dikamar berbentuk persegi serba putih itu.

Dokter kim yang sedari tadi hanya menonton drama opera sabun itu hanya diam. Tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah suho yang terduduk dikursi dekat ranjang rumah sakit sehun. Ekspresinya tak bisa digambarkan. Matanya hanya menatap lurus kearah lantai. Bibirnya terkatub rapat. _Ia terlihat menyedihkan sungguh.. _

Dokter kim menatap suho dengan iba. Ia menepuk nepuk bahu suho untuk menguatkan sang leader. Ia tau suho sangat terpukul. "Bersabarlah anak muda.. menjadi leader itu tak semudah yang kau bayangkan" dokter kim tersenyum tipis "Aku yakin kau bisa menghadapi masalah ini" lanjut dokter kim lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sehun.

_**tbc**_

* * *

><p><em>how how? bad rite?=...=<em>

_omg cant help it anymore. i was bad at writing fanfiction! oh god -.-_

_HEY! THANKS FOR DA REVIEW MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA_

_and sorry cause of too short /? wkwkwkwwk_

**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW KAYY?! _**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
